


Tired Snakes

by Synxailla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Inter-House Friendships, Inter-House Rivalries, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, Work In Progress, more characters and ships to come as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synxailla/pseuds/Synxailla
Summary: Suga is a very dedicated Slytherin that holds his House values close to heart... no matter what Oikawa thinks otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting another WIP. Someone slap me.  
> This is the first Haikyuu!! fic I am posting here. It will probably turn out as OiSuga, but I'm a sucker for any and all pairs so I can't make promises yet.

“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t really belong in our House, Mr. Refreshing.”

The voice that delivered the message was every bit as sweet and playful as its owner seemed... It was also every bit as cutting and unsettling as Suga knew its owner to be deep down.

Nevertheless he smiled and didn’t rise to the bait, because that’s what Slytherins do. They never let you see them bleed.

“That’s cold, Oikawa-kun,” Suga gently chided with a smile, placing his quill down beside his half-finished homework just in case this little chat needed more of his focus and he doesn’t come out with any more losses than he can afford (Oikawa was known to be a rather brutal conversationalist). 

“You’re going to have to take any complaints to the head master though, if you want me to put the Hat again,” Suga finished off with a good-natured chuckle, just to show how _funny_  the idea is to him.

“Hmm,” hummed the other student, curiously tapping his wand (when did he draw that out? Suga itched to draw his own, but managed to keep his hand steady) to his pretty, pouting mouth. “Maybe I’ll take your advice and bring it up on the next Prefects’ meeting!” he said excitedly with his twinkling eyes and broad smile. “We can take it to the student council and any decisions made can be brought up to the professors, and the professors can bring it up with the head master, and then you may actually get to try out the Hat again, and be sorted to another House and leave! Won’t that be great?”

Suga sat there for a couple of seconds, looking up at Oikawa’s big smile and waiting for hate to form in his chest towards his Housemate... It did not come.

He almost wanted to be disappointed at himself.

“Oh that will be interesting for sure,” Suga replied with his usual mild tone of voice. “I read the history of our school cover to cover for our NEWTs and there wasn’t any mention of a re-Sorting. Ever. I guess the founders knew what they were doing when they enchanted the Hat huh?”

By now Suga was aware that their not-so-quiet conversation has gotten the attention of their other Housemates hanging out in the common room, and he made a mental note to do his homework at the library from now on, damn any strict librarians and student assistants on duty. 

In the library talking loud was prohibited. In the library he would’ve been safe from this kind of ambush.

“There’s a first time for everything Suga-chan.” Oikawa said, looking at him with sharp eyes that lost some of their playful twinkle.

“Yes I suppose,” Suga answered with a curious tilt of his ashen-silver head. “Maybe the Hat’s enchantment faded over time after all, even after it _was_ examined by the Magical Ministry itself and was declared as Ancient Magic, the kind that strengthens over time.. I guess they could be wrong?”

Suga waited for Oikawa’s reply. He was pretty sure the other Seeker will not drop any words against the _Ministry_  with all the other students around, but Suga couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. 

He’s witnessed Oikawa turn the tide of verbal duels to his favor enough times to know better than hope he’ll get out of this chat so easily. He wanted nothing more than take his quill, parchment, and bag and finish his homework in peace somewhere else, but running away now will count as a loss in his record.

And just like any other person in this House, Sugawara, Koushi loathed losing.

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed further into glaring daggers even as his smile remained on his beautiful face. He was about to answer Suga’s latest parry of words, when a heaven-sent savior came up behind him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

“Oikawa, you’re going to be late for your appointment at the hospital wing.” Iwaizume, Hajime said, with the ever present annoyance in his voice whenever he was talking to Oikawa and the other was being _difficult_. “I’ve told you a hundred times today, and you still can’t remember the time right.”

The antagonistic tension dropped form Oikawa’s frame before he tensed up again with a different sort of wariness and he slowly turned to blink innocently at his childhood friend.

Suga felt his stomach drop at both relief and... something else. He watched closely as Oikawa dropped all the hostility and proceeded to whine at his friend for all the unfair things in the world that’s apparently happening to him, including, but not limited to his current appointment with the school healer.

“Iwa-chaaaan, can’t I skip it? Just this once?”

“Don’t think you can run away from it, I’ll drag your sorry ass in a full body bind if I have to” Iwaizumi snarled, his wand out in an instant. Suga always did envy the ease Iwaizumi seemed to handle his wand with. You’d never guess he was muggleborn with his finesse. “Now stop stalling and go! The healers don’t have time to wait for your self important big head to show up, they’re busy you know.”

“Iwa-chan so mean!” Oikawa protested, even as he allowed himself to be dragged by the hand by his friend towards the Dungeons exit.

The two of them bickering was a well familiar sight that it seemed to dispel any tension in the common room from Suga and Oikawa’s unfinished _talk_  and all the other students went back to minding their own business, now that the chance of witnessing a controversial event had seemed to pass.

Suga was just about to think he got away scott-free when, just before the doors closed on Iwaizume and Oikawa, the latter looked back into the dorm room, sought out Suga’s brown eyes with his own and mouthed “next time.”

Once the doors did shut close, Suga felt his shoulders dropping and a long sigh softly woosh out of him.

“That was some show, Sugawara-san,” a voice not quite soft enough to be a whisper, but clearly not loud enough to be heard by anyone not in close vicinity said. Suga turned and smiled weakly at a tall 5th year with blond hair and intelligent eyes behind prescription glasses.

“Thanks?” Suge replied, noting how tired his voice sounded and wondering if the smile he gave Tsukishima looked just as tired. “I may still come out to be the first student in history to be asked to re-try the Hat if Oikawa puts his mind into it. And I’m graduating this year too so that’s something for the history books alright.”

Suga refused to believe it though, he did not spend six years of his life being in Slytherin only to be asked to leave the House because of some student body grudge.

Tsukishima looked at him for a couple of seconds before going back to reading the heavy looking book he was cradling.

“Oikawa-san did not take well to your decision to surrender the official School Seeker position to that genius King Seeker from Ravenclaw huh?” Tsukishima asked with his voice just as not-quiet and not-loud. A perfect nonchalance to his tone that did wonders in discouraging any eavesdropper away.

Suga blinked at Tsukishima. The official School Quidditch Team announcement was not scheduled until next week. Only the players themselves and the prefects, aside from the Professors, knew the official line up. Tsukishima was not among those people, so Suga was a bit surprised, and strangely proud, that he knew the information and successfully inferred it was where Oikawa’s malice was stemming from.

Suga picked up his quill and started to settle back into writing his essay. Following Tsukishima’s lead of acting like he’s doing his own thing, instead of participating in anything as incriminating as -- _gossiping--_  or as Slytherins liked to call it, information recon.

“Yeah, he really, really isn’t happy with me is he?” Suga said, looking at his homework. “But a win with Kageyama-kun on the team is still a win for our school, and so I made the decision to step down because I want that for us. I want us to win. And maybe Oikawa is mad because he made me promise to be the one to try out as official Seeker in his place while he’s... busy. But I ended up not even putting up much of a fight.” Suga shrugged. 

He would need to have a proper conversation with Oikawa at some point, without all the vague threats and the audience they’ll have to put on a show for. Hopefully this wedge between them will not detriment or delay Oikawa’s healing process. Iwaizumi will also be after his head then, and it was hard enough fending off Oikawa’s attacks.

Tsukishima just hummed nonchalantly. And Suga smiled at how clever their junior classman is when it comes to keeping strictly-siding comments to himself.

“But no matter what,” Suga found himself saying, while signing his name on his essay for History of Magic. “I won’t let anyone stand in the way of our win.”

“You’re a very odd Slytherin Sugawara-senpai.”

Suga just smiled brightly.

 

TBC

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the third years are 7th years (graduating soon, tears not now), and the second years are 6th years, and the first years are 5th years. I will most probably ignore anyone else in the age below of our 5th years.
> 
> This feels like it will either be a measly two shot, or it will run away and evolve into something I won't be able to control...


End file.
